A New Htf
by Rougelover
Summary: what will happend when 2 new characters enter the Happy Tree Friend world p.s: this is my first stor please don't flame


**A NEW HTF**

GIGGLES:LOOK AT THE SKY

CUDDLES:WHAT

SOMEWHERE NEAR A PORTAL OPENED A BROWN DOG AN A PINK CHIPMUNK CAME OUT

GIGGLES:UHHHH

CUDDLES:WHO ARE YOU GUYS

GIGGLES:HEY THAT OTHER CHIPMUNK LOOKS LIKE ME BUT WEARS A ARMY UNIFORM

???:HI IM MIKE

???: AND IM DOBERMAN

GIGGLES:HI MIKE AND DOBERMAN

MIKE:HI

GIGGLES:SO WHERE DID YOU GUYS COME FROM

DOBERMAN:WE REALLY DON'T KNOW

AFTER A MINUTE OF TALKING FLIPPY WALKS BY AND SEES MIKE

FLIPPY:(RUNS) HEY MIKE

MIKE:(LOOKS AT FLIPPY) HI FLIPPY

FLIPPY: HAVENT SEEN YA FOR A WHILE

CUDDLES:WAIT YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER

GIGGLES:DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD INTERDOUCE THEM TO THE OTHERS

CUDDLES:YEA PETUNIA MIGHT LIKE THIS ONE(POINTS TO MIKE)

GIGGLES:MAYBE

ALL THE HTF'S WALK TO HAPPYTREELAND

CUDDLES:WELCOME TO ARE HOME

DOBERMAN:KINDA BIG

MIKE:(HITS DOBERMAN)NOT TO BIG

DOBERMAN:OW

FLIPPY:(SEES FLAKY)O HEY MIKE LET ME INTERDROUCE YOU TO FLAKY

MIKE:UH…………………FLAKY

FLIPPY:YEA HEY FLAKY OVER HERE

FLAKY:(LOOKS AT FLIPPY) HI FLIPPY

FLIPPY:FLAKY THIS IS MY FRIEND MIKE

FLAKY:HELLO MIKE

MIKE:HI FLAKY

DOBERMAN:HEY WHOS THAT

FLIPPY:WELL THOSE ARE FAN CHARACTERS WELL SHOW YOU THEM LATER

MIKE:SOUNDS GOOD

CUDDLES:GIGGLES

GIGGLES:YES

CUDDLES:(WHISPERS)LOOK THERES PETUNIA ALL GO GET HER FOR MIKE

GIGGLES:OK

CUDDLES:HEY MIKE LOOK OVER THERE

MIKE:(SEES PETUNIA)WHAT ALL I SEE IS A BLUE SKUNK

CUDDLES:YES THAT'S PETUNIA

MIKE:O OK

DOBERMAN:WOW

CUDDLES:HEY PETUNIA OVER HERE

PETUNIA:(WALKS OVER) YES CUDDLES

CUDDLES:I WANT YOU TO MEET MIKE AND DOBERMAN

PETUNIA:OK HI MIKE AND DOBERMAN

MIKE:(STUTTERING)HI HI PET-PETUNIA

PETUNIA:UM OK(GIGGLING)

CUDDLES:(WHISPERS)HEY YOU LIKE PETUNIA

MIKE:DO NOT

GIGGLES:ADMIT IT

MIKE:OK FINE I DO

DOBERMAN:YOU DO

MIKE:SHE IS REAL PRETTY

CUDDLES:THEN ASK HER OUT

MIKE:I CANT

CUDDLES:I GUESS NUTTY GETS TO(LOOKS AT NUTTY AND PETUNIA)

GIGGLES:WAIT WHY IS NUTTY FROWNING

HANDY:I HEARD PETUNIA TURNED HIM DOWN O AND HI MIKE

MIKE:HEY HANDY

DOBERMAN:SUP HANDY

CUDDLES:YOU ALREADY KNOW HANDY

MIKE:YES

GIGGLES:HEY MIKE

MIKE:YEA

GIGGLES:I HAVE A IDEA ASK PETUNIA TO THE VALENTINES DAY DANCE

MIKE:OK I WILL

CUDDLES:ITS TODAY ASK HER NOW

MIKE:OK

DOBERMAN:WE WILL WATCH(SMIRKS)

MIKE:HEY PETUNIA

PETUNIA:YES

MIKE:UM WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME

PETUNIA:(BLUSHES) OF COURSE

MIKE:OK

PETUNIA:(BLUSHES)PICK ME UP AT 8:00

MIKE:OK

PETUNIA:BYE(WALKS AWAY)

MIKE:HEY CUDDLES

CUDDLES:YEA

MIKE:I ASKED HER OUT AND SHE SAID YES

CUDDLES:WONDERFUL I GUESS WILL BE SEEING EACHOTHER

MIKE:YEP

CUDDLES:WELL HANDY WILL SHOW YOU AND DOBERMAN AROUND

MIKE:OK

DOBERMAN:COOL

ALL THE HTFS ARE WALKING AROUND HAPPY TREE LAND

HANDY:THIS IS HAPPY TREE FRIEND SQUARE

MIKE:WOW THIS HURTS

DOBERMAN:I KNOW MY LEGS HURT

MIKE:NO NOT THAT

DOBERMAN:THEN WHAT

MIKE:I WAS JUST KIDDING

DOBERMAN:O OK

AFTER 3 HOURS OF WALKING

HANDY:WELL THAT'S ALL OF HAPPYTREELAND

DOBERMAN:THAT WAS AWESOME

MIKE:TOTALLY

HANDY:OH AND MIKE

MIKE:YEA

HANDY:ITS 7:30 BETTER HURRY

MIKE:CRAP

DOBERMAN:I'LL HELP YOU DUDE

MIKE:SWEET

WHEN IT WAS 7:40 HE WAS DONE

MIKE:HOW DO I LOOK

DOBERMAN:YOU LOOK AWESOME

AFTER A LITTLE BIT MIKE WENT OVER TO PETUNIA'S HOUSE NOT KNOWING IT WAS 8:10

PETUNIA:(DISSAPOINTED)AW I THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA COME

(KNOCK,KNOCK)

PETUNIA:HM WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE

PETUNIA:(OPENS DOOR) HELLO

MIKE:HI

PETUNIA:(HUGS MIKE) YOU CAME

MIKE:(BLUSHES)YEA

PETUNIA:COME ON

MIKE:OK

THEY GET IN MIKE'S JEEP

PETUNIA:NICE JEEP

MIKE:YOU THINK SO

PETUNIA:YEA

MIKE BEGINS DRIVING THEN HE FINALLY GETS THERE

MIKE:WELL WERE HERE

PETUNIA:LETS GO IN

MIKE:OK

PETUNIA GRABS MIKES HAND AND RUNS HIM INSIDE

MIKE:UH COOL

PETUNIA:MIKE ARE YOU SORT OF LIKE FLIPPY

MIKE:UM PETUNIA WELL

PETUNIA:(LOOKS AT MIKES DEPRESSION) I'LL ASK LATER

MIKE:UH WHY DID I COME

CUDDLES:(SEES MIKE)YOU CAME

MIKE:YEA

CUDDLES:YOU ALRIGHT

MIKE:(LOOKS SAD) YEA IM ALRIGHT LETS JUST FINISH THIS

CUDDLES:(SMILES)OK

AFTER A COUPLE OF DANCES THE FLASH DANCE CAME THIS IS GOING TO BE BAD

PETUNIA:YAY PRETTY COLORS

MIKE:WAIT WHAT O NO

PETUNIA:WHATS WRONG(SEES MIKES EYES CHANGING GREEN) HES FLIPPIN OUT

CUDDLES:(LOOKS AT MIKE)RUN

BUT BEFORE CUDDLES COULD RUN HE PICKED HIM UP THROWING HIM OUT THE WINDOW LANDING IN THE WOODCHIPPER

THEN HE GRABBED GIGGLES AND STUCK HER HEAD IN THE HOT DOG ROLLER

AFTER THAT HE HAD STOPPED BEING CRAZY

MIKE:UH WHAT HAPPENED

PETUNIA:(TEARING UP)YOU ARE JUST LIKE FLIPPY I KNEW IT

MIKE:IM SORRY PETUNIA

PETUNIA:(SMILES) ITS OK THEY WILL COME BACK

MIKE:I HOPE SO

PETUNIA:(PUTS A HAND ON MIKES SHOULDER)THEY ALWAYS COME BACK

MIKE:(SMILES) GOOD

PETUNIA:WELL I SHOULD GO HOME

MIKE:I WILL DROP YOU OFF

PETUNIA:OK

LATER MIKE AND PETUNIA GOT INTO HIS CAR

PETUNIA:MIKE DO YOU HAVE ANY WHERE TO LIVE

MIKE:NO WHY

PETUNIA:YOU CAN LIVE WITH ME

MIKE:(BLUSHES) WELL LIVING WITH A GIRL IS JUST WERID

PETUNIA:COME ON

MIKE:OK

THEY FINALLY STOP IN FRONT OF PETUNIAS HOUSE

PETUNIA:WERE HERE(SEES MIKE SNEAKING OFF) COME HERE MIKE

MIKE:CRAP

PETUNIA:HM GOT YEA

MIKE:YEA I WILL SNEAK OUT NEXT TIME

PETUNIA:(SMILES) OK

MIKE:(YAWNS)

PETUNIA:WE SHOULD GO TO BED

MIKE:OK

PETUNIA:O AND YOU WILL HAVE TO SLEEP WITH ME

MIKE:OK WAIT WHAT

PETUNIA:(BLUSHING) NOTHING

MIKE:HMMMMMM

PETUNIA:COME ON

THE NEXT DAY

MIKE:RISE AND SHINE PETUNIA

PETUNIA:HM WHAT THE ITS 5:40

MIKE:SO

PETUNIA:YOU WAKE UP EARLIER THEN I DO

MIKE:THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRAINED FOR

(FLASHBACK)

MIKE:YO FLIP LETS MOVE

FLIPPY:YEA LETS MOVE MIKE

THEY WERE MAKING THERE WAY TO THE FACTORY

MIKE:TROOPS IN THERE

FLIPPY:LETS HOPE SWIFT AND RACHEAL DISMANTLED THE MACHINES

MIKE:MOVE

THEY CAME IN AND BLOWED THE TROOPS TO PIECES AND THEY FINISHED AT 5:40

MIKE:HEY THE EXTERNAL CONTROLS

FLIPPY:UM DUDE

MIKE:YES O NO

THE WHOLE FACTORY EXPLODES OVER LARGE AMOUNTS OF RADIATION

LATER A HELI GROUP GOES SEARCHING FOR THEM

THEY FIND FLIPPY BUT COULDN'T FIND MIKE

(FLASHBACK OVER)

PETUNIA:UH MIKE HELLO

MIKE:HUH WHAT

PETUNIA:MIKE YOU WHERE DAYDREAMING

MIKE:(SMILES) THE WAR IS GETTING TO ME

PETUNIA:I HAVE A WAY FOR YOU TO FORGET IT

MIKE:OK

PETUNIA:(BLUSHES AND KISSES MIKE)

MIKE:(BLUSHES)

PETUNIA:DID THAT HELP YOU

MIKE:MAYBE

PETUNIA:TELL ME ABOUT THIS WAR THING

MIKE:(SIGHS)

(MIKES AUDIO)

I AM MIKE I WAS IN THE BLOODY WAR FOR 5 YEARS ME ,SWIFT AND, FLIPPY PENATREATED THE WAR MACHINES WITHIN THE FIRST YEAR AFTER THAT ME AND FLIPPY WENT DEEPER IN THE CORE WE FOUND OUT THEIR OPERATIONS FLIPPY WANTED TO TELL THEM BUT I SAID NO SO WE FOUGHT THEM WE ENDED THE WAR UNTIL A AWFUL RADIATION EXPLOSION FELL OVER THE LAB AND COVERED US IN DIRT A HELI TEAM CAME LOOKING BUT FOUND FLIPPY LATER I FOUND MY WAY TO SOME WERID TOWN

(AUDIO OVER)

PETUNIA:(SAD) SO YOU WERE NEVER FOUND

MIKE:(DEPRESSED) IT CLAIMS IM DEAD IM TRYING TO GO UNDER COVER

PETUNIA:TELL THEM YOUR ALIVE

MIKE:(YELLS) I CAN'T

PETUNIA:(CRYS) OK

MIKE:PETUNIA IM SORRY

PETUNIA:ITS OK BUT YOU SHOULD TELL THEM

MIKE:THERE SEARCHING FOR ME NOW

PETUNIA:OK

MIKE:YEA NOW YOU KNOW MY STORY

PETUNIA:WANNA HEAR MINE

MIKE:SURE

(PETUNIA'S AUDIO)

HM I CAN'T EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON FIRST THE DEATH OF MY FAMILY THEN THE RIOTERS TRYING TO GET ME WHEN I GOT AWAY I FOUND TWO FRIENDS FLAKY, AND GIGGLES I HELPED THEM WITH THE RIOTERS WE RAN AWAY AND FOUND A PLACE CALLED HAPPYTREETOWN IT HAD A STRANGE CURSE IF YOU DIE YOU COME BACK

(AUDIO OVER)

MIKE:RIOTERS

PETUNIA:YEA

MIKE:HM IM GOING TO SEE WHAT DOBERMAN IS DOING

PETUNIA:OK BYE

MIKE:WONDER WHAT HE'S DOING

LATER MIKE GETS THERE

MIKE:(SIGHS) UH THAT WAS LONG

(KNOCK,KNOCK)

DOBERMAN:(OPENS DOOR) YO MIKE

MIKE:SUP

DOBERMAN:DUDE DO YOU SLEEP ON THE STREETS OR SOMETHING

MIKE:NO I LIVE WITH PETUNIA

DOBERMAN:LUCKY

MIKE:WHAT DO YOU MEAN

DOBERMAN:YOU GET TO SLEEP IN A GIRLS HOUSE

MIKE:RIGHT

DOBERMAN:SO WAS IT FUN

MIKE:(SARCASTIC) YEA IT WAS

DOBERMAN:NO SARCASIM

MIKE:SORRY

DOBERMAN:HEY DID YOU HEAR

MIKE:WHAT

DOBERMAN:FLIPPY KILLED CUDDLES,GIGGLES,NUTTY,AND FLAKY

MIKE:SAD

DOBERMAN:YEA

MIKE:SO WHAT

DOBERMAN:DON'T KNOW HEY WANNA LISTEN TO A SONG CALLED LAST RESORT

MIKE:SURE

(PUTS SONG ON)

MIKE:COOL

DOBERMAN:AWESOME SONG

MIKE:HECK YEA

DOBERMAN:WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD G………

MIKE:WHAT(TURNS AROUND) OH

DOBERMAN:RUN(RUNS)

MIKE:(SPRINTS)

FLIPPY:WHAT I MUST OF SCARED THEM OOOOOH NICE SONG ITS LAST RESORT BY PAPA ROACH

DOBERMAN:DID WE LOSE HIM

MIKE:YES WE DID

DOBERMAN:THANK YOU

MIKE:RIGHT IM GOING TO CUDDLES SEE YA

DOBERMAN:OK DUDE SEEYA(WAVES)

MIKE:(WALKS TO CUDDLES) HI CUDDLES

CUDDLES:HI MIKE

GIGGLES:(WAVES) HI MIKE(SMILES)

MIKE:HEARD YOU GOT KILLED

CUDDLES:DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT

GIGGLES:(SMILES)

CUDDLES:DUDE WHERE DO YOU LIVE

MIKE:(MUMBLING) PETUNIA

CUDDLES:WHAT

MIKE:(YELLS IN CUDDLES EAR) PETUNIA

CUDDLES:OWWWWWWWW O COOL

MIKE:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

CUDDLES:YEA SURE LAUGH

MIKE:SORRY

CUDDLES:WELL BYE

MIKE:BYE

GIGGLES:DID THAT HURT AND DID HE SAY HE WAS LIVING WITH PETUNIA

CUDDLES:NO AND YES

MIKE:(KNOCKS ON PETUNIA'S DOOR)

PETUNIA:(OPENS DOOR) HI MIKE

MIKE:SUP PETUNIA

PETUNIA:WELL ARE YOU GONNA COME IN OR SIT THERE

MIKE:DEPENDS

PETUNIA:GET IN HERE

MIKE:(LAUGHS)

PETUNIA:WAS YOUR DAY OK

MIKE:YEP IT WAS SWELL

PETUNIA:GOOD TO HEAR

MIKE:ALRIGHT WELL IM GOING TO SLEEP GOODNIGHT

PETUNIA: O MIKE

MIKE: YES

PETUNIA:(KISSES MIKE) GOODNIGHT

MIKE:(BLUSHES)

(AUTHORS NOTE) YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT WAS A GOOD STORY YES ITS OVER IM GOING TO MAKE A NEW STORY OF COD 5 CALLED THE FIRST YEAR OF WAR


End file.
